Customers may visit various entertainment locations, such as restaurants, bars, arcades, and/or other types of entertainment venues. For example, customers may visit a fast casual restaurant. The fast casual restaurant may offer limited table service and/or self-service. The fast casual restaurant may issue a customer a pager to facilitate self-service (e.g., a pager may alert the customer when an order is ready).